In traditional pharmacies, pharmacists and technicians are responsible for repetitively filling large numbers of prescriptions. Because of the necessary human intervention in traditional prescription fill processes, a small percentage of prescriptions are filled innacurately. The inaccuracies may result in a wrong drug being placed in a medication vial and given to a patient or a wrong quantity of a drug being placed in a medication vial, or both. Either of these occurrences could result in a serious impact on the health of a patient. As a result, a system is needed to reduce the number of filling errors by creating a system that enables a systematic process to be implemented within a pharmacy to verify the drug and check the quantity, in a majority of the prescriptions filled.